Kritter
'Kritter (''クリッター''' Kurittā'') es un enemigo de [[Donkey Kong (universo)|de la serie Donkey Kong]] que aparece por primera vez en Donkey Kong Country. También aparece en la mayoría de los juegos de Donkey Kong. Kritter aparece en la cuarta entrega de la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil Kritter es un tipo de soldado Kremling de extremada musculatura, grandes y venosos brazos, enormes pectorales, fuertes piernas (pero muy lentas), y con abdominales, que se encuentran en casi todos los juegos de Donkey Kong, siendo uno de sus enemigos más comunes. Artwork de Kritter en Super Mario Strikers Charged Football.jpg|Artwork de Kritter en ''Super Mario Strikers Charged Football. Kritter en Donkey Kong- Jungle Climber.jpg|Kritter en Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Este personaje aparece como pegatinas y como trofeos, en su versión normal y en su versión de portero, de Mario Strikers Charged Football. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Kritter :Un miembro de los Kremling y soldado raso del ejército comandado por el rey K. Rool. Tienen un protagonismo destacado en Donkey Kong Country, en donde te encontrarás con ejemplares de varios colores; los azules, por ejemplo, te perseguirán a saltos. También los verás dándole caña a sus barriles para perseguir a DK en Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast/Jet Race. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' Inglés :Kritter :A member of the Kremlings. Led by King K. Rool, Kritters are the grunts of the army. They appear frequently in Donkey Kong Country in green, purple, blue, and other color variations—the blue ones will jump after Donkey Kong. Kritters also appear in Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast/Jet Race, pounding those barrels in pursuit of Donkey Kong. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Kritter fue confirmado como un enemigo en el modo Smashventura en el Nintendo Direct realizado el 8 de abril enteramente dedicado a la cuarta entrega de la serie Smash Bros. Él ataca dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, de manera similar al Ciclón Luigi. Cuenta con un trofeo en ambas versiones. Descripción del trofeo Versión de Nintendo 3DS ;Descripción europea right|90px :Kritter :Estos enemigos pertenecen a la banda de Kremling de King K. Rool. Los verdes atacan con sus fuertes mandíbulas, y los azules, dando vueltas para destrozarte con sus afiladas garras. No tienen un gran poder de lanzamiento, pero sus implacables ataques no tardan en causar un serio desgaste a sus rivales. ;Descripción americana :Kritter :Estos enemigos pertenecen a la banda de Kremling de King K. Rool. Los verdes atacan con sus fuertes mandíbulas, y los azules, dando vueltas para destrozarte con sus afiladas garras. No tienen un gran poder de lanzamiento, pero sus implacables ataques no tardan en causar un serio desgaste a sus rivales. Versión de Wii U ;Descripción europea right|90px :Kritter :Estos enemigos pertenecen a la banda de Kremling, liderada por King K. Rool. Se mueven y atacan de diferentes maneras, según de qué color sean. Por desgracia para ellos, Donkey Kong no suele tardar mucho en eliminarlos. Por cierto, en Donkey Kong Jet Race puedes seleccionar un Kritter como personaje para jugar. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' (11/1994) :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' (12/1999) ;Descripción americana :Kritter :Estos enemigos pertenecen a la banda de Kremling, liderada por King K. Rool. Se mueven y atacan de diferentes maneras, según de qué color sean. Por desgracia para ellos, Donkey Kong no suele tardar mucho en eliminarlos. Por cierto, en Donkey Kong Barrel Blast puedes seleccionar un Kritter como personaje para jugar. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' (11/1994) :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' (11/1999) Galería Kritter verde (1) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Kritter verde frente a Cloud. Kritter verde (2) SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Kritter verde a punto de atacar. Kritter azul SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Kritter azul atacando. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes